You Alone
by AvielleSierra
Summary: Post-Musical, When Raoul comes back to seek revenge on the phantom, he snaps. Christine rescues Erik from Raoul, but will they be able to heal from the horrors? Warning: Violent, Non-consent, assault, death... and that is just the first chapter! Love conquers pain, but it will be a long road for both of them.
1. Imminent Danger

**I apologize for the disturbing violence. I had to write it to get it out of my head. Please read & review! **

The Phantom was broken and devastated, walking through the shortest path of the labyrinth up to the opera house when his quiet contemplation was cut short by a knife to his throat. His lair had been infiltrated. There was no time to fight, but he wondered if it was even worth it. Christine had chosen Raoul, and left him broken and sobbing on the floor. Why should he care where he ends?

A hard thump on his head had Erik seeing stars. It wasn't until he landed in a heap on the floor in the music room that he could see straight. His captor had thoughtfully bound his wrists behind him, so he couldn't wrestle away or use his lasso.

"Well, well, well, Monsieur Phantom - not so imposing now." Raoul snarled, kicking the captive man in the ribs, eliciting a groan. "You shall never have my Christine. She is not going to see you again, Ghost."

"You've already won - She chose you! Had she wanted to, she could have stayed after I freed you. Please! Leave me in peace." The voice betrayed his heartache.

"Chose me? Chose me?! Words only go so far! She whispered your name in her sleep! Talking about her angel saving her. Ugggggh! Until you're gone, she will not be wholly mine." Shrieked Raoul in a near frenzy kicking his captive again.

"Please. Do not blame her! She was probably dreaming. Leave me be, I'm just a broken man. I cannot bear your cruel taunting. Let me go. I'll never bother you." Erik's pitch raised, as he began to plead. Raoul snapped.

"A man? You are naught but a monster! Shame for you to think Christine would ever love you! A MAN? You are NOT a man. I am a man, you disgusting creature. You do not know what a man is! What men are capable of! I will show you what a man can do!" Raoul bellowed like a crazed animal, a sinister grin crossed his face and he cackled wickedly.

Raoul dropped to his knees beside the creature, and with one quick motion, sliced the back of Erik's trousers along the back seam. The knife cut through his under drawers as well, and when Raoul ripped them apart, Erik tried to fight, realizing Raoul's intentions. It took mere seconds for Raoul to drop his trousers and force Erik's thighs apart. Savoring in the moment, with a savage roar, Raoul forced himself into Erik.

An unearthly shriek escaped from Erik's lips as he was forced open, flesh tearing, bleeding. Stars whirled around his head, and in that moment, he felt like he was drowning. Erik sobbed uncontrollably, unable to escape the fiery pain. With every cruel thrust, Raoul would growl in his ear "This is what a man does! He takes what he wants." Horrible thoughts filled Erik's mind - If he'd force himself on Erik in that way, what would Raoul do to Christine? His sweet, innocent flower Christine. He began to cry anew, this time for fear of his beloved's future. Erik fought harder, trying to buck the savage man off of him, he couldn't bear the thought of Christine suffering like he. Raoul dug his nails cruelly into Erik's hips, drawing blood and giving him better leverage. Erik cried out like before, as Raoul's thrusting became more vicious.

In a flash, it was over. Raoul fell over onto him, bleeding heavily from a wound upon his head. Christine was standing terrified, wielding a heavy candlestick coated in blood. Before she could open her mouth, Erik crawled from under Raoul and began to run away. The candlestick hit the floor with a loud crash and Christine sprinted after him, grabbed his arm and spun him towards her.

"Wait!" Is all Christine could say, before Erik fell to his knees and began to sob, holding Christine tightly. Christine held onto him and they cried together. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Erik stood, and helped Christine to her feet. They turned and headed back to where Raoul lay motionless on the ground.

"Help me. We have to get him out of here. I know just what to do." Christine kicked Raoul's face before informing Erik of her plan.

It took quite a bit of effort to bring Raoul up to Christine's dressing room. Erik limping slowed them down, but she did not say a word. Christine carefully lay on the floor, arranging her skirts so they were immodestly above her waist. After wiping away some of the blood and mess that covered Raoul, Erik gently laid the body down upon his beloved. He handed her the heavy candlestick that she had bludgeoned Raoul with and turned to escape.

"Christine… I love you." Erik whispered, then disappeared into the darkness leaving Christine momentarily speechless.

She brought the candlestick down upon Raoul's skull again and let out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the opera house. Madame Giry was at her side almost instantly, with a look of horror at the scene before her.

"What happened? Christine, are you alright? Did he…" Madame knelt beside her and stroked her hair. The poor woman was upset at Christine's plight. She knew all too well how it felt to be on the other end of the conversation.

"Non, Madame, I stopped him." Christine sobbed. Her thoughts were far away from the lavish dressing room, down far below the floor that she was lying on. How was her angel? How badly was he hurt? All she desired was to go to him. Madame Giry helped her up, and had Meg summon the police. After speaking with the inspectors, the distraught Christine was allowed to go. Meg had wrapped a dressing gown around Christine's shoulders as a measure of comfort. Instead of heading home, Christine snuck down the many halls in the labyrinth that was the underground lair of the phantom.

Softly, gingerly Christine walked, so as to not startle the already traumatized angel of music. She paused, listened, and continued in the direction of the soft sobbing. He was lying on the bed, sheets covering him. Christine could not stifle the gasp of shock when she saw the bloodsoaked towel on the bed beside him.

"Go away!" Erik pleaded, pulling his bedding closer around him protectively. He was trying to shield his innocent flower from the horror. Her face was pale, her hand over her mouth in shock. "Please, Christine, go. You needn't see this."

"But Monsieur, my Angel, there is so much blood! Are you truly fine?" Christine asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Erik. Please, that is my name. Call me Erik." He refused to meet her gaze.

"Erik. Erik. Is there nothing that I can do for you? Please?" Christine's desperate plea to help her angel broke through to him. He lifted a glass from the bedside table, and without another word she disappeared into the other room to fill it from the pitcher. She reappeared quickly and handed Erik his glass.

"My Christine, always caring, thank you" Erik's voice cracked, him forcing every word for her benefit "I swear to you, I will be okay. I am not ready to talk about what you saw earlier" his voice rife with shame, Erik continued "There must be many questions. I will answer them - but not now. Do not be ashamed to ask, I know you want to."

She reached for his hand and he gripped it tightly. "Erik… I… am glad that you are… that you are alive." A tear ran softly down her cheek.

"Hush, my Christine, no more tears. Wait." Erik sat up, and gingerly shifted so he could be closer to her, grabbing both hands, he continued "You saved my life, and I haven't properly thanked you. I am indebted to you. Thank you, my beautiful flower. Now, you must go - I need rest for me to recover. Tomorrow, my dear, no matter how hard it is, I will answer you. Please, my love - go get some sleep." He softly kissed her hands, and nodded towards the door. As Christine walked away, she could not see the tears rolling down Erik's face. He could not see her tears either. The walk home took what felt like forever, and the rain began to fall.

The stairs to her small room may as well have been a mountain, step by step she cried until she reached the top of the stairs. By the time that Christine opened her room, she had no more tears to weep. She tossed her wet clothes into a heap, pulling on a soft, high necked chemise and climbing into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head was on her pillow.

* * *

Christine was awakened by the earliest rays of morning dancing upon her face. Slumber had been anything but peaceful for her - nightmares, horrors - the terrible truths of the events of the previous day haunted her. Erik's anguished cries echoed in her head, visions of Raoul on top of him, and all the blood tortured her sleeping mind. As one could say, the imagination can be worse than truth. She dressed quickly, still exhausted from her fitful sleep, and headed down to the opera. Christine paused, and with a smile purchased a single red rose from a young girl hawking them in the avenue. Around the stem, carefully she tied her hair ribbon - a token for her Erik so that he may never feel so wholly alone. Stopping at two more vendors, Christine procured breakfast for the two of them, before disappearing into one of the side doors of the Opera. She made her way quickly down through the labyrinth, padding quietly on the cobbled floors of the tunnels.

Erik greeted her softly, kissing her hand "I knew you'd come. What's all this, my Christine?"

"For you, Erik" She handed him first the rose and then the basket of food "The ribbon is mine, I wore it last night. So you will never feel so alone again - as long as you have it, you have a part of me. Also, breakfast - we both need to eat, so I stopped and got us pastries and marmalade."

Speechless. This was the first time that Erik could recall anyone doing a deed so kind and sweet for him that he was at a complete loss for words. A single tear trailed down his cheek, overwhelmed by the beautiful brunette's generosity. He gazed into her stunning green blue eyes, and thought he would shatter to pieces. Breath hitched in Erik's throat as Christine stepped closer to him. He thought his heart would explode as she gazed into his eyes. The moment that their lips met, soft and tentative, he began to cry.

"Erik, what is wrong? I'm sorry, I should not have kissed you - I've upset you!" Christine covered her face with her hands in horror. Erik took her hands in his and pulled them from her face, which was rather scarlet. She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill over from her eyes when he brushed his lips against hers gently. He pulled her close, in a tight embrace, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"There is nothing that you have done wrong. In fact, you have done so many things right that the number is unquantifiable to me. I am not used to anyone caring for me, not like this. I do not understand why you treat this… creature with such kindness." Erik led Christine to the settee, sat and gestured for her to join him. She placed the food upon the table and sat beside her phantom. In silence, they ate breakfast.


	2. Shared Darkness

**Some disturbing Content. Gives you more insight into their lives. Thanks for the reviews! Any comments are appreciated.**

When the meal was finished, Erik reached out and took Christine's hands in his. They sat in silence, both afraid to start; neither of them knowing how. After an eternity, Christine spoke, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
"Are… are you better today, Erik? Has the… bleeding subsided?"

Erik closed his eyes, searching for the right words, and the strength to say them. "Yes, it has, and I am far better now than when you saw me last, my Christine."

Relief flooded Christine, then her face flushed, questions swirling around in her mind. She fought herself for the words to ask the delicate question that puzzled her most. She took a deep breath and said it before she could lose her courage. "What caused all the blood? Did Raoul use his knife upon you?" She shuddered, wrapping her arms tightly about her, suppressing an unpleasant memory. Christine studied a heart-shaped mark upon the floor, fearing to raise her eyes to meet Erik's.

Erik hesitated, struggling with a way to explain the horror that Christine had ultimately saved him from without traumatizing her further. He contemplated for a few minutes before continuing.

"No, Raoul did not use a knife upon me. The only weapon he used was himself. He forced himself upon me in a way… similar to how a man would lie with his wife; however the mechanics are a bit different and when done cruelly as Raoul did unto me it can cause pain and damage." Erik bit his lip and flinched.

Tears welled up in Christine's eyes, the horror and brutality of what Raoul had done to her loving, sweet Angel sickened her. She wept angrily, thinking of the pain of her wedding night, when Raoul drunkenly forced himself upon her.

"An animal. That bastard was nothing more than an animal. On our wedding night he claimed me, threw me upon the bed and disregarded my pleas to stop. He didn't care that he was hurting me" a sob escaped from Christine "He told me I would have to take it, keep quiet and learn to enjoy it because it was his right as my husband to have me however he wished. It was that way whenever he wanted more. Not how I thought it would be…" She trailed off, her voice full of pain.

Erik enveloped her in a gentle embrace, tentatively wrapping his arms around her. He had realized that she had not only rescued him, but in reality, had saved herself as well. "You saved me, my Christine. You saved both of us. It could not have been easy for you to do, but you did it. Thank you."

"How do you know that you are truly fine? Perhaps you should see a physician?" Christine asked, her head buried against Erik's chest.

Erik pulled away from Christine and gazed at her tearstained yet beautiful face. He confessed to her "No, my love, I do not need to see a physician. I know that I will be okay from… experience. Many terrible things have been done to me since I was a child. You do not need to know those horrors, my love."

"Erik… Oh, Erik! The world is too cruel. What happened to you as a child? You swore to me yesterday that you would answer my questions." She gently prompted him.

Unsure that he wanted to let Christine, his Christine into the bleak darkness that was his childhood, he thought that he ought to begin at the start of it all.

"The night that I was born was dark and cold, completely void of light. Foreshadowing, I guess. My mother wept when she looked at me. The bony protrusion on my skull, the twisted, mangled flesh upon my cheek. A woman fainted, and my father swore I'd been touched by the hand of the devil himself. They refused to name me, or take me home. I'd surely have died if a wet nurse hadn't taken me home. She is the one who named me Erik. She raised me until I was three. When she died in a carriage accident, I was returned to my parents who reluctantly took me to their home. There was no love, and never any affection. They delighted in cruelty, especially Him. I'd be beaten, whipped or even kicked for minor offenses, I had broken bones if I disobeyed. When a man came up to us in the street and offered Him a small sum in order to exploit me in a freak show. They were glad to be rid of me, and money quickly changed hands. I never saw them again. I was six, or seven years old. The small measure of relief I felt in those first moments disappeared quickly. The ringmaster of this freak show was an evil man. He'd parade me on stage, then took money from men who wanted 'private freak viewing time' with me." He paused for a moment and sipped water from a glass on the bedside table.  
"I will spare you the details, but what you witnessed pales in comparison of what some of the men did to me." He gestured to the mangled corner of his lip "After This I learnt not to say no, not to plead; but to take what is given without protest. The world is a cruel place." Erik picked looked at his sweet flower who was pale and looked horrified. "Oh Christine, I'm so sorry. I should not have been so candid - my past is too disturbing for you. I love you. Enough talk of this darkness, come my love, sing with me."

No words came to Christine. She stood a breath away from Erik, her oceanic eyes glimmering in anger. How dare they? How dare anyone treat such a gentle creature, a child in such a disturbing depraved manner. White hot fury raged within Christine. She looked up into his bright cognac eyes and her heart softened. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. Erik savored in the moment before stepping back and shaking his head.

"You needn't kiss me out of pity, my Christine." Erik sighed.

"I am not… How dare you say that" Christine hissed angrily "I kissed you because I love you!" She spun around and strode out of Erik's bed chamber, slamming the door behind her. She dropped to the floor and sobbed, her legs refusing to continue even one more step. After a few minutes, Erik knelt beside Christine and put his hand softly on her upper back. She sat up and wiped her tears.

"I do love you Erik, that is why I came to you last night. To tell you. Raoul had gone to the bar. Again. Every night since our wedding he's been out, before he came home and… forced himself upon me! I have never felt so alone, Erik. I realized that I was completely wrong. All I could think of was you, Erik. I wished nothing more than to be back down here, in your darkness with you. My heart belongs to you. It always has. I love you, Erik, my phantom, my angel of music, my ghost. I would not do something so hurtful as kiss you without doing it out of love, and it hurt me that you would feel that I would do that to you. When Raoul didn't come home, I left my ring on the pillow and a note and came to find you. I never expected to find Raoul here."


	3. Promises

**Sorry for the hiatus between chapters!**

Erik offered Christine his hand and helped her to her feet. He softly placed a kiss upon her forehead. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Erik's left shoulder. She softly began to sing

"_ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_  
_Let me lead you from your solitude_  
_Say you need me with you here, beside you…"_  
Erik joined her in song, finishing:  
_"Anywhere you go, let me go too_  
_Christine, that's all I ask of you."_

"You should go, My Christine, they will be expecting you to play the grieving, devastated widow. Remember, the Vicomte fell from his luxury box - nobody needs to know of the delicate situation that surrounds his sudden death. No need to create more scandal, or Heaven forbid should we besmirch the Vicomte's good name!" Erik scowled.

"Oh Erik, I hate to go alone - all eyes will be on me; watching, wondering. I hate feigning grief. I did love Raoul when we met. But I cannot love him, not after he became the cruel beast after our wedding. I was duped. He faked kindness and love to coerce me to marry him - to fuel his obsession with me. I was nothing but a trophy, a prize to him. It sickens me that I did not realize it sooner. As it turned out, he had been obsessing over me ever since the summer when he rescued my scarf. He would not give it back until I kissed him, and when I finally gave in, he held me so tightly, immobilizing me so I could not get away. I had bruises on my arms for weeks afterwards."

She tugged her shirtsleeves up and rubbed her arms, revealing black and blue handprints before pulling them down with tears in her eyes. Erik ran his hand's softly down her arms, then grasped her hands.

"Play the part, my Christine. Play the grieving widow - it is just another role for you. Then we will go away somewhere quiet for you to heal, my love." He brought her hands up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on each of them.

"I cannot disappear. That would appear too strange. I can however refuse visitors. But you, you can come to me." Christine smiled.

"That's my Christine, so bright, so lovely. Send a letter for me care of Mme. Giry - she will get it to me, when you wish for me to come to you." Erik kissed her right hand softly, before pulling her into a close embrace.

This time, Erik was more confident and he acted first, tipping Christine's face up towards his and pressing his lips softly to hers. Gently, Erik ran his fingers through Christine's curls and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and gently probed her mouth with it. She moaned into his kiss, responding enthusiastically, their tongues dancing together until Christine stepped back lightheaded and needing to catch her breath. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it would beat right out of her chest. Her face was flushed and she was overwhelmed with feelings. Tears sparkled in Christine's blue green eyes. She did not know if she could bear the next several days, especially not alone. Her heart ached so badly.

Erik pulled her in, kissing her passionately again. When they broke apart, he softly whispered "I love you Christine. You are heaven-sent. You should go. I know this is hard but I will be with you in your heart as you are always with me in mine."

Christine tearfully agreed that it would be best and tried to prevent more tears. Erik walked with Christine to the secret side exit of the Opera hall that lead to the avenue. Christine pressed her lips to Erik's once more, savoring the moment. She squeezed his hand tightly, and said "I love you, Erik. I will send for you soon. Until then, I will carry you close, in my heart." She stepped outside into the bright afternoon sunlight and quickly disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Saying Goodbye

The morning of Raoul's funeral was suitably grim. Clouds heavily filled the sky, threatening rain. Sitting in the parlor, dressed properly in mourning black, a knock at the door startled Christine. A small boy, stood at the door. He had bright blue eyes and blond hair. The boy was certainly not shy.

"Madame, this is from a mysterious man in a mask. He told me not to bother you, but to bring this as quick as my little legs could carry me here. So, here you go!" He breathlessly thrust the box into her hands before turning and sprinting off down the road.

Puzzled, Christine closed the door and walked into the parlor. Time was short before Raoul's sisters and his parents were due to arrive to take her to the church. Christine opened the card first, and Erik's handwriting graced the page.  
"Condolences for your loss - E." She placed the note upon the piano.

In the small box were a few things, trinkets. A handkerchief, a small silver bell, and a gray ribbon. She pressed the handkerchief to her nose, and grinned, inhaling Erik's scent. There was a note addressed to her in the bottom of the box.

_"My Christine,_  
_A few things to help you get through the next few days. _  
_~A Handkerchief to dry your tears._  
_~A Bell to break the deafening silence of grief._  
_~A Ribbon to pin to your bosom, close to your heart, to keep me close to you._

_You don't have to go through this alone._  
_All my love, Erik."_

Christine's heart melted and she quickly tucked the handkerchief into a pocket and pinned the ribbon close to her heart. She quickly went and hid the card away from prying eyes. Her timing was perfect, because as she returned to the parlor a sharp rap at the door alerted her that Raoul's family had arrived.

The coachman guided her out to the carriage and she joined her late husband's family. They were as cold as he had been. Christine could feel her sister in law glaring at her, even as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. A crowd had gathered outside the church. Raoul had known many people, and many more knew him.

Christine was more than thankful as she stepped out of the carriage when Mme. Giry stepped forward from the crowd and took her arm, stepping into the role her mother would have filled if she had been alive. Anyone who did not know them would be lead to believe that they were watching a grieving woman being consoled by her mother. Together, they walked into the church and took her seat in the first pew.

Throughout the lengthy service, Christine cried. She had indeed cared very deeply about Raoul, despite his faults and his treatment of her. He was not always a monster, but when he was drinking he turned into a different person. She doubted that he ever truly loved her, although he told her that often - usually after a fight or a slap to her face, or after her had his way with her. Just the thought of his rank, alcoholic breath on her face as he forced himself on her made Christine nauseous. She frowned and stifled a gag, reaching into her pocket for the handkerchief that Erik had given her. She needed it to find the strength to put the dark thoughts of the past behind her. Christine wiped at her tearless eyes, inhaling the fragrance she sighed with relief.

By the time that they left the church for the burial grounds, Christine wept genuine tears. Her future was uncertain. She was entitled to Raoul's estate, as his widow, money was not a concern. His meddling family was of concern to her, but only a minor one. And Christine assumed that once that it was clear that she was not carrying Raoul's child that they would ignore her existence.

They arrived at the mausoleum and a light mist of rain began to fall, soaking everything. Umbrellas were quickly unfurled and things continued as tradition dictated - prayers, and solemn words before the casket was moved into its home. Raoul was laid to rest beneath his beloved uncle, the one after whom he had been named.

Dutifully, Christine placed her hand on the casket and spoke.  
"Raoul, I love you, and miss you. Rest now, and be at peace. The world is a lonelier place without you here." She buried her face in her handkerchief and sobbed quietly as they laid the engraved stone at the entrance to his tomb.

Exiting the mausoleum, Christine fell into Mme. Giry's arms and wept. The older woman stroked her hair and held her close, whispering soft consolatory words. They walked slowly towards the carriage, and when they reached it, Mme Giry bid Christine goodbye, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear "Erik misses you. He sends his love." She gently booped the younger woman on the nose with a wry grin, before turning to walk away. Christine stepped into the carriage, and it pulled away. The ride seemed forever, and she was relieved when they arrived at her home. She bid goodbye to Raoul's family, telling them she wanted to be alone for a while, to grieve in solitude.

Opening the door to the dark, lonely house, Christine sighed with relief.

* * *

Thank you for reading and your reviews! Please let me know what you think!


	5. Long Afternoon

Christine wanted nothing more than to sink into a hot bath. Fortunately Celie, her maid, had thought of this and had begun heating bathwater as soon as she'd arrived home from Raoul's funeral. Christine did not deny the staff the ability to say goodbye to the Vicomte, who many of them had served since he was a boy. Celie had not gone to the gravesite she couldn't bear such things, since losing her mother. She thought that the Vicomte would have preferred her to see to Christine's needs instead.

Once the bath was drawn, Christine sank into it and wept until she had no more tears left. The hot water did wonders to sooth Christine's tired and aching body, but did nothing for her aching heart. She hadn't realized that it would hurt so badly. Some of her pain, she believed was actually guilt that was eating away at her. After all, she had murdered her husband. A shudder of disgust coursed through Christine's body, as she remembered that night all too clearly. She chided herself that she should not feel guilty, not for stopping Raoul from hurting Erik. Her sweet, misunderstood Erik. She shook her head, willing the thoughts to go away. She yearned to leap from her bath that instant and to summon him to her side. With a yawn and a sigh, she sunk back into the cooling water, scrubbing away the memories and heartache that threatened to consume her.

Celie offered Christine a towel, and helped her into a dressing gown. Neither woman said a word as Christine soon retreated to her bedchamber. Once again she was dressed in mourning black, this dress more comfortable and less formal than the one that she had been wearing earlier. Celie left Christine, taking the damp dressing gown with her. Once she was out of the room, Christine quickly searched the other gown, and retrieved both the ribbon and handkerchief that Erik had gifted her. Sitting at her vanity, she brushed her long curls, and wound them into a long braid. The lovely ribbon from Erik tied off the braid's end. She tucked the handkerchief into her pocket and descended the stairs to the parlor. A few moments later, Celie joined her there, carrying a tray that contained a plate of bread and cheese and a decanter of wine and a pair of glasses. Despite not having an appetite, Christine nibbled at the cheese and bread, and sipped her wine, staring all the while at the fire.

* * *

Erik paced back and forth, worried. He had not heard from Madame Giry since she'd left for Raoul's funeral early this morning. All he wanted, was to know if his Christine was okay. No doubt, she must be exhausted and grieving. He did hope that she did not feel too alone, which was why he'd sent the little urchin boy with the gifts to her in a rush this morning. Annoyed and worried, Erik sat down and the organ and began to play.

* * *

Celie interrupted Christine's thoughts, announcing that Mme. Giry had arrived to see her. Christine smiled and accepted her guest happily into her parlor. Christine offered to fill their glasses, and when they were set, she turned and left them alone.

"Christine, my darling girl, how are you coping with all of this?" Mme. Grasped Christine's hand softly as a measure of comfort.

"I suppose I'm doing well as I can, given the circumstances." Christine sighed.

"Erik is worried about you, Christine. I've never seen him like this. I know you went to him after the police let you leave… that night. What are you not telling me?"

Christine blushed, staring at the floor and searching carefully for words. She hated lying to Madame, but did not dare reveal that night's true horror.

"Erik saw Raoul attack me that night. He saw the attack but before he could help, I'd already defended myself. I needed him to know that I was unharmed. I also went to him for comfort. I believe I'm falling in love with him."

Mme. Giry lifted Christine's chin with her crooked pointer finger. She did not speak until their eyes met.

"He loves you, Christine, very much. But tread wisely, he is a very broken man, and I care for him deeply. I don't wish to see him hurt. As you know, his temper can be wicked. If you are certain that you want to take this course, I will only warn you once. If you break his heart, he'll likely descend to madness, or simply give up and die."

Christine was surprised at Madame Giry's candidness. She hadn't expected that at all. A smile spread over her face, and Christine spoke. "Madame, I believe that you have only Erik's best interest in mind. I truly appreciate that. I am well aware of Erik's temper, and how he can be rather quick to anger. I cannot fathom the thought of hurting him."

Christine stood and quickly walked over to the small desk that was against the wall opposite where they sat. Pausing only a moment to organize her thoughts, she hastily wrote a short note and blew upon it to dry the ink. Folding it carefully, she strode back across the room.

"I do not wish to be an ungrateful hostess, however after the events of the past few days, I am utterly exhausted and must rest. I apologize. I do appreciate you coming to visit this afternoon, and for being there for me earlier. My father would be grateful for your kindness." Christine embraced the older woman lovingly, and handed her the note "Please see that Erik gets this."

The two women walked to the front of the house, and Celie, who had been sitting on the stairs reading, rushed to open the door for them.

"I will do ask you ask, Christine. I will see you soon, hopefully in happier circumstances than this." Mme. Giry showed a hint of a smile, for only a moment, and winked, before she turned to leave.

Celie closed the door, and offered Christine tea or an early supper. Christine smiled at her younger companion and said that yes, dinner would be fabulous, and if she wished.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I appreciate any and all reviews!


	6. The Letter

Mme. Giry stepped out of her fiacre. He was waiting just out of sight, and when Mme. Giry closed the heavy opera house door behind her, Erik stepped out from the shadows and put his hand softly on her arm. She gasped and stifled a shriek.

"Erik, you startled me! Are you trying to make my heart stop beating tonight?" She batted his arm with the letter from Christine. He chuckled and apologized.

Erik's tone softened, the laughter from his face changed to concern. "How is she, my Christine?"

"She is well, given the past few days. She looked exhausted, Erik. I doubt that she has slept a full night since the… incident. It must have been terrible for her, and for you" Mme Giry hesitated "She told me that you had witnessed the attack, but she'd acted before you could do anything." Erik smiled internally, amused and fascinated by Christine's attempt to protect him. Mme. Giry handed him the letter "From you, for your dear Christine." With a wry, knowing smile, Madame bid him good evening and went up the stairs to her rooms.

* * *

Erik resisted the urge to open the letter and clutched it to his chest like a child would a favorite toy during the descent down to his comfort zone. Once he was in the depths of the building, he began to relax. When he reached the inner sanctum - his bed chamber he sat and excitedly opened the letter. A smile spread across Erik's face.

_Dearest Erik,_

_The thoughtful trinkets you sent me this morning, they did indeed help ease my pain. Your handkerchief brought a smile to my face - it smells of you, so every time I touched it to my face, it was as if I had my head cradled against your shoulder. This gave me more comfort than words easily can convey.I must admit to you that I confessed my growing love for you to Mme. Giry. Please do not be angry. It seemed to me that she already had an inkling that was the case before I told her._

_My dearest, please come to me the day after tomorrow. My heart aches for you._

_Love Always,_  
_Christine_

Erik knew that the next day would be intolerably long, for both of them. He yearned to go to Christine that instant, to embrace her and kiss her again. How warm she had felt against him, how alive. Erik blushed at the thoughts that crossed his mind, wondering how soft Christine's skin would feel under his touch. He got up and paced around the room once again, until the foreign sensations that filled his body subsided.

* * *

**Please read and review! I'm posting the next chapter right now, too. Had to break it up. **


	7. The Longest Day

The day dawned and Christine stared out the window at the brightening sky. Today, her late husband's family would be coming to her home to deal with some of the formalities that exist with a titled family.

Celie assisted Christine in dressing in the uncomfortably stiff formal funerary dress that she was expected to be wearing. After consuming a meager breakfast, Christine sat in the parlor reading until her guests arrived.

At half nine, the Comte and Comtess de Chagny arrived with their solicitor. The elderly man would help sort out the late Vicomte's affairs. Christine sat in silence as the solicitor laid before her the details.

She was to receive a weekly stipend for spending. If she wished to obtain a larger sum than her weekly stipend, she could contact the solicitor for the money at any time. The household's financials and the household staff would be paid from the late Vicomte's estate. The household staff was going to undergo some changes. Celie, Christine's maid and confidante would stay, as would Victoire, the matronly cook, and also Jean the stable boy. From one of their other estates, there would be Henri, the porter and Luc the coachman. Alain, Raoul's valet, was to go to one of the country estates. If Christine were to remarry, she would be given a lump sum and would no longer bear her title. She agreed with the terms and signed where required.

Christine requested a small sum of money to buy two additional dresses, ones that were more befitting of her status of widow than her bright and lively gowns. The amount would be brought by the solicitor's porter in the morning unless Christine wished to attend the solicitor's office that afternoon. She agreed to arrive at the office promptly at two that afternoon to pick up the money. That would allow for plenty of time to visit the dressmaker shop before the end of the day. Christine accompanied her inlaws and the solicitor to the door and bid her goodbyes. When her visitors were gone, she let out an audible sigh of relief. Hours had passed, and Christine was beginning to feel the pangs of hunger in her abdomen. She walked towards the kitchen and Victoire met her at the door.

"Vicomtess, would you like some lunch? It is noon, and I presume that you are hungry. I have prepared a sandwich and some soup, if you are interested." Victoire offered.

"Thank you, Victoire, that sounds lovely. I shall take my meal in the sitting room." Christine thanked the older woman warmly and went to sit by the fire. The soup was delightful and filling. When her lunch was finished, she sat reading by the fire for some time. At one, she summoned Louis-Rene to bring around the fiacre at half one. Christine went upstairs and retrieved her travel gear, wrapping a shawl tightly around her, and tying her hat on. She adjusted the light, gauzy black veil to cover her face.

The ride to the solicitor's office took a few minutes shy of half an hour, and Christine walked inside promptly at two. The elderly gentleman gave her the sum, and again offered condolences to the young widow. She thanked him graciously, then left the solicitor's office and stepped into the afternoon sun. Christine paused for a moment to enjoy the sun's warmth, before climbing back into the fiacre.

The trip to the dressmaker's shop was short, a mere fifteen minutes. There were three women sitting in the shop when Christine entered.

"Madame, welcome. What can we assist you with this afternoon?" The older of the three women asked, coming around the counter to greet her.

"I lost my husband recently, and I am in need of some new dresses reflecting my status as widow. Something with a modest neckline and few frills." Christine explained.

The older woman introduced herself as Jeanette and offered her condolences to Christine, warmly taking her hand. The two women discussed the specifics of the gowns, and pricing. Louise, the younger daughter, pointed out that Christine still had enough for a dress that was already made. Breaking from tradition, Christine chose a deep charcoal gray heavy flannel day dress. The new dress was folded and packed by Louise, who told her the other two dresses would be ready and delivered in one week. Christine thanked the women again, and climbed back into the fiacre for the ride home. Upon arrival, she thanked Louis-Rene for his service, and wished him luck in his new endeavors.

Celie greeted Christine at the door excitedly and took the parcel from her. Celie loved opening new clothes, even if they weren't for her. Christine requested that Celie gather the household staff in the kitchen after she put the dress away.

"This has been a stressful week for everyone here. As you know, the late Vicomte's parents were here earlier, and have chosen to reassign three of our staff members to one of their other estates. It saddens me that Alain, Louis-Rene, and Nicolas will be leaving. It has been wonderful to have you here, and you shall greatly be missed. I have no doubt that you will be well taken care of. Louis-Rene and Nicolas' replacements will be here on Monday. I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I have decided to give the rest of the staff a long weekend, starting at the end of your shift tonight. Jean, I will need you to stop by and ensure the horses are fed and watered daily, otherwise your time is yours. That is all." Christine announced.

Given that it was only Wednesday, there was surprised murmurs and questions. Christine reassured the staff that she would be fine alone. Celie looked excessively worried. When Christine walked down the hallway to her sitting room, Celie followed.

"Madame, please. I have no place to go, do not send me away. I will not bother you. I will keep the fires stoked and otherwise stay in my room unless you summon me." The desperation was unmistakable in Celie's voice.  
Christine looked fondly at the sweet girl, only two or three years younger than she, and smiled. "Celie, you may stay - please do not think I would force you out into the street. Thank you for reminding me about the fires, I had not thought of that. I will permit you to stay, because you are a good girl - not a gossip. If I hear a whisper of anything that goes on this weekend - how I made my own dinner, any guests I may have, anything I choose to do, you will find yourself without employment. Do I make myself clear?"

Celie swallowed nervously "Yes, Madame, you make yourself perfectly clear."

When dinner was finished, Victoire thanked Christine profusely, explaining that her youngest daughter was to be married on Saturday afternoon. Christine grinned and bid Victoire not to leave quite yet, turned and nearly sprinted up the stairs. She dug through the jewelry armoire until she found her intended treasure - a delicate sapphire and diamond necklace that had been a gift from her late aunt Jeanne. Christine skipped excitedly down the stairs.

"For Marguerite, as a gift, to wear on her wedding day." Christine displayed the necklace to her. Victoire's eyes widened and she shook her head.  
"No, no Madame, I cannot take this. It is too much!"  
"Victoire, you must, I insist." Christine pressed the necklace into her cook's hand.  
"I will return it on Monday." Victoire promised.  
"You will do no such thing. It is a gift. In an emergency, years from now, it could save their lives." Christine said, thinking of how her Papa had sold some of her mother's things to keep a roof over their heads in the last years before his death.

Victoire smiled and sighed, relenting at Christine's insistence. Christine placed the necklace into a travel case, and wrote a small card of congratulations to Marguerite. She was only a tiny bit surprised when Victoire pulled her into an embrace, kissed her cheek fondly and said "God bless you, Madame. You are too kind! Even in your grief, you think of others." Christine returned the embrace, and told Victoire that she could not wait to hear the details of the wedding when she returned on Monday. Victoire was the last to leave, or so Christine thought. She was sipping tea, looking out over the garden, when she spotted Celie strolling in the garden with Jean, the sweet stable boy that often had his head in the clouds. A mischievous grin spread across Christine's face, and she placed the tea cup on the counter.

Christine slipped out of the door into the garden and quietly approached the young couple who nearly jumped out of their shoes when she said "Hello, young loves." Christine smiled wickedly and she nearly laughed at the look of shock on their faces. "So this is why you wished to stay, Celie?"

"No… Yes… somewhat." the teen girl blushed "I didn't lie to you, Madame, I swear to it. I do not have a place to go. It is quite nice to spend time with Jean without Victoire heckling us. She hardly lets us alone, even for a moment." Celie couldn't help but look back and forth between Christine and Jean, who was blushing deeply.  
"It is somewhat improper for you to be alone without a chaperone, since you are not betrothed as far as I know." Christine said plainly.

"We did not mean to be inappropriate, Madame. I am sorry." Jean spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Do not be sorry, you are only young once. I do hope you find happiness together. Love is rare. Please do enjoy your walk, but resist temptation to be sinful. I do not wish to have people talk, or other consequences of such actions. I know this is crossing some line of propriety, but if either of you wish to speak with me, about anything at all - please do not hesitate." Christine offered a kind ear to the young ones. She would not judge them at all.  
"I expect the same courtesy of you two as well, if you have a question of me, ask it. I mean it. I cannot stand rumors and would rather be asked plainly instead of gossiped about."

She bid the young lovers goodnight, and smiled the entire way into the house. A little while later, from the balcony, she spotted Jean placing a soft kiss to Celie's lips. Their happiness gave Christine much joy.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! There's more E/C in the next chapter. This plot bunny just ran and ran... **


	8. The Visitor

**Sorry for the delay! **

* * *

Sleep was fitful for Christine, to say the least. She awoke several times throughout the night, each time frustrated that it was not yet morning. When the sun finally rose, Christine practically leapt from her bed. She darted downstairs, skipping down the hallway into the kitchen, where she ran into Celie.

"Morning, Madame. Would you like some breakfast?" Celie offered.

"Celie, you don't have to work, remember?" Christine reminded gently.

"Yes, Madame, however I do need to eat. I just finished making some crepes, and some tea. Come, sit and enjoy."

"Celie, you are too sweet. Come now, tell me more about Jean and about your walk in the garden while we dine."  
Celie reluctantly agreed, feeling a bit strange to be dining with her employer. Quickly the atmosphere changed, and the two young women were chatting like old friends. Laughter filled the air in the kitchen for the first time in what felt like a very long time.

"So, how long have you and Jean been friends?" Christine asked, with amusement in her voice.

"We both had been eyeing one another since I came to the house when you and Raoul - God rest his soul - had wed. I finally found the nerve to ask his name, and we didn't stop talking for nearly four hours. He is such a good man, Madame. Never an unkind word, or inappropriate touch. In the garden last night, under the beautiful full moon, he kissed me! It was so romantic!" Celie gushed excitedly.

"That is wonderful, Celie. Treasure it. Love is such a delight." Christine smiled.

"Was it like that with Raoul before you were married? Before he started… I am sorry, that was out of line." Celie was embarrassed about her thoughtless question. Christine put her hand on top of the younger girl's to let her know that it was okay.

"Yes, our relationship was sweet and romantic. It was also a whirlwind romance - if we had taken things slower, I would probably have had a better idea about his temper…" her voice trailed off "Promise me, Celie, if you ever feel that you are in danger, that you will tell me." She grasped Celie's hands protectively. The maid blushed, but agreed with Christine, before making the same offer to her.

"So, Madame, are you going to tell me why you were skipping about this morning? And grinning like that when you walked into the kitchen this morning?" Celie gently teased.

Christine's face flushed a bright crimson and a shy smile spread across her lips. "I… I have a friend coming to visit this afternoon. He is a dear friend, I have known him for years. I do not need to remind you to be elsewhere, and please, this stays between us."Celie grinned excitedly.

"Oh, Madame! It is getting late! I'll heat water for your bath. What are you wearing? I know I don't have to help, but please let me!" her enthusiasm was contagious. The two young women practically ran upstairs, giggling excitedly. It was so wonderful, Christine thought, to have a friend again.

She paced the floor, unable to calm her nerves. Celie popped her head inside and announced that the bath was hot. She made sure that Christine's towels and dressing gown were close enough to be reached, and stepped out of the room. Christine disrobed and stepped into the water, sighing as the almost too hot water began to relax her muscles. The lavender that Celie had added to the bath helped soften her skin and relax her anxieties. She bathed herself carefully, washing from her toes to the top of her head. She rinsed her body, and stood, drying herself. Christine wrapped herself in the cornflower blue silk dressing gown that Madame Giry had given her as a wedding gift, and called for Celie. The maid came in and brushed and styled Christine's long dark curls, using a jeweled clip in the shape of a butterfly to hold the heavy curls off of her face. With a smile, Celie brought Christine's new charcoal gown and a pair of chocolate brown leather boots. When Christine was dressed, Celie wished her a great day and set about cleaning up and disposing of the bath water.

Christine sat reading in the parlor. It was only half an hour before there was a tentative knock at the door. Christine leapt to her feet, then stopped and reminded herself that she had to calm down and breath before proceeding. She thought her heart would beat right out of her chest. She slowly opened the heavy door and her stomach leapt into her throat when she saws him standing before her, a bouquet of roses in his hands.

Christine let out a gasp "Erik! You're here!" a chuckle escaped his lips, and she remembered her manners "Oh, please come in!" They stepped inside, and closed the door.

Erik handed Christine the roses, and she inhaled deeply, savoring the scent. Not knowing where to put them, Christine's eyes scanned the room for a solution. She found one on the small desk in the alcove. Christine strode quickly across the room and opened the window. She grabbed the somewhat wilted mixed bouquet and flung it out the window into the garden. Placing the roses into the now empty vase, Christine closed the window and turned back around to face Erik.

The look of bewilderment on Erik's face immediately gave way to one of amusement. His hearty laughter filled the room, and Christine could not stop herself from laughing as well until, much to her horror, she let out a snort. She sat quickly on the settee laughing to the point where her face was bright red and she could no longer draw breath. Erik sat beside her and rubbed her back to help her calm down. Once Christine regained her composure, Erik wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into his embrace.

"How have you been, my Christine?" Erik asked, softly kissing her hair.

"I have missed you terribly, Erik. The funeral was dreadful. I was so desperately sad. I did not realize how much that I really did care for him. But I cannot dwell on that. The more I think of him, the horrors of that night flood back into my mind." She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face.

Erik said softly "That night was the night that you saved my life, my Christine. That is the only way to remember the night, please think of it like that. I do."

"How can you pretend he did not hurt you? I saw…" Even the words were painful for her to say.

"Christine, I do not pretend that it did not happen. I just choose to focus on the less painful things. Yes, I still hurt, I'm far better than I was that night. Every time that I feel the pain, I am reminded that you rescued me - that you loved me enough to give up your opulent life to come to me - poor, deformed Erik, and you saved my life." Erik said, with a sob caught in his throat.

"I am haunted by the memory of all the blood" Christine confessed "The nightmares are awful. Sometimes I dream that I was too late and that he'd killed you; that I screamed your name in anguish, then he began chasing me, and I tripped on the stairs…" Christine wept into Erik's chest. He stroked her hair and held her close to him. Her breath slowed, and her tears dried. Suddenly, she stood, shaking off the sadness.

"Come, Erik, why don't we take a walk in the garden? It is beautiful this time of day. We can sit in the shade on a gorgeous bench and talk there. I'll pour us some lemonade." Christine's voice still laden with tears, she took Erik's hand firmly, and pulled him into the kitchen. There, she poured two glasses of lemonade, and lead the way into the garden.

There was complete solitude in the garden, minus the songs and cries of evening birds. Christine showed Erik around, leading him to her favorite reading spot. They sat in the shade and chatted. She told him about Jean and Celie's romance in the garden the night before, how she'd interrupted them with a lecture. Erik chuckled at her story, amused at the young loves surprise at her interruption. He placed the empty lemonade glass onto the ground beside the bench, as Christine had done some time before.

Erik took her hands in his, and moved closer to her, placing a gentle kiss on Christine's soft cheek. Her eyes closed, and her heart raced. Christine turned to face Erik, their eyes meeting and each paused to draw breath. A shiver of delight runs down Christine's spine as their lips meet. Erik places his hand on her upper back, his long graceful fingers splayed across, spanning most of her back. She leaned into the kiss, placing her hand on Erik's neck and parting her lips slightly, allowing him to part them further with his tongue's gentle probing. Christine mirrored his actions and stroked his neck absently with her fingertips. Erik let go of Christine's other hand and explored her torso with it, stopping just below the curve of her breast.

A strange tightening and heat stirred in Erik's loins, bringing a bright blush to his face. Christine felt a similar fire ignite within her as well. She drew back from him to catch her breath and he gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Shall we go inside?" Christine offered, realized that the situation was making Erik uncomfortable. They stood and walked toward the house, with arms linked, their lemonade glasses wholly forgotten.

Erik's gait was stiff, with his arousal uncomfortably straining against his trousers. Christine's mind raced, full of nervous curiosity. She pondered her next move, unsure of what to do once they reached the house. Fortunately for her, Erik had been thinking and had a plan. He intended on pulling Christine into his arms and not letting go until he claimed her as her own, if she wished the same. He wanted nothing more in his entire life than he wanted her love in that moment. At the same time, nothing scared him more than the thought of consummating their love. He feared failure and disappointment. What if he disappointed her, or worse, hurt her because of his inexperience. The thought of that deeply upset Erik.

They stepped inside the house and paused at the bottom of the stairs. The sun was setting in the gold, pink and orange painted afternoon sky. Erik said but one word to her. "Dinner?"

Christine nodded, hungry, before retrieving her hat and shawl from the closet. Erik offered her his arm again, and she took it, walking down to the sidewalk to hire a passing carriage. Erik helped Christine inside, and gave the driver an address. They arrived at one of the city's finest restaurants as the sun slipped from the sky. The host knew Erik, and seated the couple in a very private alcove usually reserved for the elite. Erik planned to spare no expense for his Christine.

A bottle of wine was brought to the table, and Erik ordered for both of them. They sat quietly, holding hands and gazing intimately into one another's eyes. The waiter felt rude interrupting them when he brought their food. Roast quail and potatoes served on a bed of greens was the main course. The meal was delicious, and few words were spoken, except for the exclamations of delight and praise for the chef that were well warranted by the exquisite quality of the meal.

The dessert course was served - fresh fruit and cake with superb dark chocolate that made Christine's mouth water with delight. The rich dessert tantalized their taste buds and made the night even sweeter. Erik playfully offered a chocolate drenched strawberry to Christine, who - without breaking eye contact - gently took the succulent berry between her lips, savoring the deep bitter chocolate before biting into the juicy strawberry. As she did so, Erik's face flushed with arousal, and all he could do was stare.

Noting his reaction, Christine chose a plump strawberry, and brushed it gently across Erik's lips. Rather than take it from her, he let his tongue taste the chocolate delight, sucking gently on the berry, before leaning in to consume the sweet fruit. Christine bit her lower lip and her eyes glittered, Erik's actions clearly having the intended effect on her. Dinner was quickly finished, and Erik guided Christine out to a waiting carriage. As soon as they were settled inside, they found themselves wrapped in a close embrace. Christine rested her head against Erik's shoulder, and he kissed her hair.

* * *

**Lots more fun coming in the next chapter. I promise. Review please!**


	9. Finally

**And here is what y'all have been waiting for.**

* * *

The carriage arrived in front of her home and Christine smiled at the candles lit in the windows. The house was not dark, and when they walked into the house, it was warm - a fire blazing in the parlor. There was no doubt that it was Celie's doing. Christine stopped, unsure of what to do next. Erik took her hat and shawl and stepped into the alcove hanging them up along with his cloak. He turned to face her, leaned in close, and spoke barely louder than a whisper "Christine, I love you." as he kissed her cheek softly. She turned her head, and kissed him. Erik let out a low moan and pulled Christine to him tightly, forcing her up on her toes in order to maintain their kiss. Erik's fingers knotted in Christine's hair and she gently slipped her tongue between his lips, becoming more confident. He matched her motion and parted her lips more to deepen the kiss. Christine gripped Erik's biceps tightly, a fire of arousal building within her. She was pressed so tightly to him that she could feel that he was being consumed by the same fire. Overcome with desire, Christine pulled away from the kiss and breathlessly gasped a solitary word.

"Upstairs."

Erik's eyes widened as she grabbed his hand and led him up the staircase. Each step felt like an eternity. When they reached the top, Erik swept Christine up into his arms, and carried her in the direction that she had gestured. Christine placed soft kisses on Erik's cheek and neck until he gently placed her down upon her bed. He stepped away to close the door, and Christine was amused to realize that Celie had changed the bedding to the finest sheets she had.

She looked up at her phantom, and when she caught his eye, she could see the nervousness that he was trying to hide behind a smile. Christine smiled warmly and patted a spot on the bed beside her, wanting him to join her. He sat down and looked first at the floor, and then at Christine's hands. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the ring that she still wore - a reminder that she was not his. She followed his gaze down and realized the problem. Not hesitating at all, Christine removed the ring and tossed it onto the bedside table.

Erik took her hand in his, and despite how much the thought scared him, he shakily placed her hand on his mask. She met his eyes, and he nodded for her to proceed. Ever so gently, Christine removed his mask, without breaking eye contact and placed it on the table, covering her ring. He took her hand again, placing it on his face where the mask had been. She stroked his scarred cheek, leaning in to kiss him. The fire still burning in Christine's belly, she pulled him close to her and placed his hand on the top button on the back of her dress. She turned away to make it easier for Erik who began deftly undoing the small buttons with shaking fingers. Once the buttons were undone, she turned to face him again.

Christine grasped at Erik's coat, removing it slowly before tossing it on the chest at the end of the bed. Her hands shook as she reached over to unbutton his shirt. Erik took her hands in his, and kissed her deeply. She relaxed, and he let go of her hands, bringing his up to undo the tie that he was wearing, and began to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands over his muscular torso, and tugged the shirt up, and out of the top of his trousers. When all of the buttons were undone, Christine shifted and knelt in front of him, sliding the shirt down over his shoulders. She placed soft kisses down his neck and along his collarbone while taking his arms out of the sleeves. As soon as one was free he reached around her and ran his hand over her back.

The shirt was discarded to the floor and Christine stood, pulling Erik to his feet as well. She began to tug her dress up, intending to slide it over her head, and Erik grabbed the fabric and helped to slide it up over her head. He laid it across the chest where his jacket had been placed. Used to Celie's assistance in dressing, Christine struggled to loosen her corset. She sighed with relief when Erik began skillfully undoing the laces. He made quick work of it, being skilled at tying knots, and slid the restrictive fabric over Christine's head and dropped it onto the floor. A shiver ran down Christine's spine, now only dressed in her chemise and drawers, she felt quite naked. Raoul had never helped her undress like Erik had, preferring to slide her skirts up over her waist or yanking her nightgown above her hips for his own convenience. Even on their wedding night, she had undressed herself.

She sat upon the bed, and removed her boots and stockings. Erik had done the same, following her lead. For a few minutes, they sat looking at each other. Lifting her hips, Christine slipped her drawers from under her chemise, closing her eyes to try and calm her nerves. It took everything within her to not jump when Erik placed his hand on her thigh.

"Are you okay, my Christine?" Erik asked tenderly, concerned about her silence.

She shook her head, willing the memories of the last time that she shared her bed to go away. Forcing herself back to the present, Christine took Erik's hand and nodded "Just… memories. I'm fine, Erik. I promise." She looked at him, tenderly, and tugged him closer to her. He leaned into her and kissed her forehead softly. She relaxed against him, a feeling of relief spreading through her. An overwhelming sensation overcame her, for the first time in a long time… she felt truly safe. The sense of safety gave her the confidence to continue. She looked up at Erik and kissed him almost forcefully, fear giving away to need.

Erik unclipped her hair, placing the jeweled butterfly on the table. As the curls fell around her face, he ran his fingers gently through them. He arranged her hair behind her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her neck, sliding his arm behind her back to support her. Christine moaned softly as Erik placed soft kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She brought her hand up, and rested it on the back of his neck, wanting him to continue his tender affections. The kisses were having quite the effect on her, and she moved Erik's hand to her leg, wrapping his fingers in the fabric of her chemise and guiding his hand upward. He stopped kissing her neck, instead choosing to watch her reaction as he slid the chemise up to the top of her thighs. Christine bit her lip, then smiled as her stomach knotted nervously. Erik gently rested Christine on the bed, sliding his arm from beneath her, and kissing her softly. He sat up beside her, one hand still resting on her thigh, and the other resting on her hip. She exhaled softly and whispered "Erik…"

"I… do you wish me to… undress you?" Erik's voice trembled. Christine was touched by him asking for permission. In that moment she wanted nothing else. She nodded yes, and he tenderly maneuvered the fabric over her hips, with her lifting them for his ease. His eyes never left hers, as much as he wanted to look at her beautiful body. She sat up and kissed him, her lips meeting his softly, but only for a moment before she raised her arms for him to finish removing her chemise. He flung it onto the floor behind him, pulling her close him and moaning at the feeling of her body resting against his with nothing between them. She reveled in his warmth, wrapping her arms around his torso, and rested her head on his shoulder. They remained this way for a few minutes, allowing themselves to savor the embrace. Christine looked up into his eyes, wanting and waiting for a cue to proceed.  
Erik took her hand and guided it to the waist of his trousers and smiled nervously. She sat up, freeing her other arm and as she began undoing the buttons on his trousers, his eyes followed the curves of her body with a mixture of lust and curiosity. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his under drawers and gently worked them down over his hips, before he kicked them away onto the floor.

Christine scooted back away from the edge of the bed, and laid down welcomingly. Erik laid down beside her, their bodies inches apart. She reached out and placed her hand gently on his hip. She let out a soft breath and stroked slow circles down his hip and upper thigh. Cupping her face in his hands, Erik kissed Christine, working his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a moan from her. He ran the back of his right hand softly across her cheek, then traced down her neck, and down to the swell of her breast. He explored the soft expanse with his thumb, finding and tracing her nipple. She arched into his hand, and whispered his name softly. Christine found the confidence to explore him as well, sliding her hand down to grip his thickness. She stroked him softly. He moaned into her mouth, his hand slipping down Christine's torso, and finding the soft apex of her thighs. She parted her legs slightly, allowing him to slip his fingers into her warm wetness. She moaned at his tentative exploration and bit her lip to keep from crying out as he worked a finger inside of her. He added a second and her hips bucked up against him, needy.

"Make love to me, Erik." Christine gasped, digging her fingers into his bicep. He moaned deeply, and said "I love you, Christine."

Erik knelt between her thighs, and dragged his fingers along her legs, from her hips to her knees. Christine reached for him, and guided him to her entrance, looking into his eyes. She nodded in reassurance as he began pressing into her. The sensations were almost overwhelming for Erik, and he struggled to remain in control of himself. Christine lifted her hips to meet him, unable to stifle a gasp as he filled her completely. A look of concern crossed his face, but was quickly assuaged as she smiled and moved against him. He leaned close, and pressed a kiss to her mouth. Erik continued to gently thrust into her, and cried out as the heat and sensations started to become too much. His pace quickened, and began driving harder into her, grasping at her arms, holding her tightly. A sharp gasp escaped his lips, and he moaned her name as he exploded within her. Christine gripped his shoulders and pulled him close to her. He rested his body atop hers for a few moments, gasping for breath before collapsing onto the bed beside his beloved. She sat up, and tugged the quilts down from underneath them, then laid down beside Erik, pulling the covers up around them. Laying her head on Erik's chest, Christine wrapped an arm around his torso and cuddled closely against him. He stroked her hair, and his breathing began to even out. It was not long before they were both asleep.

* * *

**Read and Review, please. My goal was to make this as realistic and awkward as a first time would be. **


End file.
